My Game
THIS ARTICLE IS STILL INCOMPLETE AND NEEDS FURTHER INFORMATION. AS OF APRIL 5th, 2019, SLEEPYKINQ HAS ANNOUNCED THAT HE WILL NOT BE CONTINUING DEVELOPMENT ON THE GAME.https://sleepy-kinq.tumblr.com/post/183968489100/it-kinda-saddens-me-to-announce-this-but-im My Game is an RPG-Maker puzzle game made by Sleepykinq. It's a teaser game made for Doll Eye. Gameplay MY GAME starts out in with Victor in his room, where Stranger presumably locked him inside. The player can navigate around Victor's room if the player chooses to interact with the box, Victor tells the player that he hides his key very well and that he forgot where he hid it. Victor asks the player if they will help him find his key. If the player answers "Yes" he will reply with a simple thank you. If otherwise, Victor will tell them 'What would be the point?". If the player decides to question Victor, he will remain silent. If the player decides to interact with the box again he will start asking the player to help him find the key, regardless of their answer beforehand. In order to progress, the player must go inside the game files, click on a file named 'Graphics' then on a file named 'System'. Inside the file, there will be a text file named 'key', and a rar.file named 'chest box'. Inside the key text file, the text; "something that is difficult or impossible to understand or explain." Which is the google dictionary definition of Mystery. In the chest box file, the player must enter a password in order to proceed. The password to the file is 'Mystery', once entered the player has access to another game called; MY ART. MY ART In MY ART, the player starts out as a sketched-out Mystery in a paper background. Here the player can interact with other surrounding drawings. Some will have Mystery express dialogue (i.e. Mago, Rex, "God" Mystery, or more commonly referred to as "Godstery".) while others will have him appear completely blank with an empty text box Small Mystery faces showing three different expressions (happy, neutral, sad) will change Mystery's talk sprite in his dialogue box. There is also a pencil that originally did nothing prior to the extension, which upon interacting can take the player back to Victor's room. When interacting with the gravestone with the words "RIP" Mystery will enter a "world" with a childish drawing of a grass field as a background, while a music box playing "You are my sunshine" plays in the background. If the player continues walking, they will encounter another gravestone, being grey instead of white. When touching this, the background will be replaced with drawings of Stranger with a black and white grass field while a slowed version of the music box plays. The player can exit the world, but when interacting with it again, Mystery will be crying in the center of the screen, a grey scribble in the background and an extremely slowed version of the music box. If interacting with the doodle of Mago, the background will turn black with a bunch of hanged Mago's on the ceiling and one Mago staring at Mystery. The player will also get a key, which is literally the word 'DOLL'. Endings * BAD END: The first and only ending before the update, the player will find written text while exploring MY ART that leads to an unlisted YouTube video by Sleepykinq titled "BAD END" (formerly "THE END"). * FAKE END: Upon first interacting with the pencil, the player is taken to what seems to be a drawing of Victor's room. Mystery's dialogue when interacting with the drawn obstacles in the room is more in-depth and chaotic. Once interacting with the chest, the player is taken back to Victor's real room, where he thanks the player for helping him find the key. Before leaving through the door to his room, he thanks the player again. * TRUE END: After entering Victor's room and interacting with the chest, Victor will respond. Victor will then turn into the drawing sprite of Mystery with a text box saying "FUN", ending the game. * '''DEAD END: '''This ending only happens when the player enters "dead end". The player cannot escape the area unless they load a previous save file. Gallery = MY GAME = Jeremwalk.png|Victor's walking sprite sheet Jeremdark.png|Ditto, but with a darker color scheme Jeremtalk.png|Victor's talk sprite Jeremtalkdark.png|Ditto, but with a darker color scheme Jeremysroom.png|Victor's room Chestbox.png|The Chest Box Mpainting.png| A painting of Victor Magosleep.png| Mago, who is 'sleeping' according to Victor = MY ART = Mwalksheet.png|Mystery's walking sprite sheet Mfacesheet.png|A sprite sheet of Mystery's different faces MAobjectartsheet.png|A sprite sheet of different objects Mystery can interact with, along with a message; "YOU'RE A CHEATER!!" that can only be seen in game files Friends.png|A drawing with different kinds of insects Noose.png|A drawing with 4 nooses Mysterysroom.png|Mystery's room, but as a drawing. Trivia * The audio from the BAD END video is from a Wikipedia article on decomposition. The audio from the BAD END video is from a Wikipedia article on decomposition * The video is most likely linked to Mystery as is the hidden video The video is most likely linked to Mystery as is the hidden video in the Life Letters Meme in the Life Letters Meme. The video is most likely linked to Mystery as is the hidden video in the Life Letters Meme 2 References Category:Content Category:Projects